


The Dollhouse

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Melanie Martinez - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Angst, Fiction, Sad, Sadness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, cumbersome, mentions of bullying, mentions of selfharming, mindless writing, sad girl, self-inflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The writings and mindless thoughts of an alone, cumbersome, sad girl who lives in a orphanage and kills herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dollhouse

The Dollhouse 

What does it mean?  
A dollhouse  
It means there only live fake people with fake masks.  
All is made of plastic and seems so beautiful.  
Like a perfect family. 

But is this real life?  
No, never. 

In real life you only keep on struggling to grow better and then at last you have a beautiful life.


	2. Dead To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuz baby you are dead to me

Everybody is dead to me.  
Friends, family, people whom I know   
They are dead to me.  
The hurt they caused me.  
Making my heart ache even more.  
Letting it crumble into millions of pieces.

Them laughing at me, making fun of me.  
I used to just let it slide and ignore it.  
Now I don't.   
I take it personally.  
Doubting myself if I am really like this.

I need to kill to get them out of my mind.  
I really need to kill them  
Just to forget them, losing them forever.  
Without me caring and being happy.   
Happy I done such a thing. 

The voices inside my head commanding me to these actions.  
They'll celebrate the victory and I would celebrate with them.   
Celebrating the loss of my friends, family and other people.


	3. Dull Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the dull ache that makes you drift off into oblivion

What's that dull ache.  
The dull ache crawling over my skin.  
Crawling over my skin forever.  
I don't know.

The skin.  
Human's largest organ.  
We can feel, touch, caress, hurt our skin.  
Feel the touch that caresses your skin.  
It identifying as your partners touch.  
Making the hurt and sadness go away.

When alone the tables turn.  
Everything grows dark and lonely.  
The need returns and you just do it.  
Without caring.

The dull ache returns.  
The ache that makes you drift off into oblivion.  
The dull ache of...  
Self harm.


	4. A World Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the world be without me?

How would this world be wihout me?  
Would it miss me?  
No.  
It would not.

It wouldn't miss me at all.  
No one would miss me at all.  
Nobody would

Because I am nobody.  
I don't count. 

Eveybody will be happy with my death  
It would be a bittersweet tragedy. 

I hope everybody will be happy without me.  
Without my presence, nothing clumsy can happen

I personally thank the bullies who put me down.  
Laughed at me, made fun of me.  
Gave me nicknames, hid my clothes, metally tortured me.  
Thank you for that, for this life.

A big thanks to the people who tried to safe me.  
I'm sorry you couldn't help me and safe this life  
I cherish you in my heart.  
Forever.

I'm sorry mom, dad and Nathan.  
I love you much.  
But I know this can't go on  
This can't go on forever.  
I need to do this.  
Complete what started a long time ago.

Goodbye. Love you all.


End file.
